


Cake

by silver0wings



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Parent Death, Pre series, birthdays are hard in the apoc, its not graphic just referenced, this is really just a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver0wings/pseuds/silver0wings
Summary: 10k is a sucker for tradition, but really only when it involves sweets.





	Cake

Leave nothing, waste nothing, take nothing of no use. 

His Pa had drilled those words in pretty deep, just after his mother had gotten bit going back for some keepsake he couldn't remember. 10k, however, wasn't that child who listened to the words of his parents dutifully, not anymore. There were too many things he'd learned better, too many he didn't quite agree with enough to follow. 

Leave nothing he didn't have a problem with - it made sense. If he really wanted to stay mobile, stay safe, he needed to not leave supplies behind, instead carrying them in pockets ripped from other articles of clothing and sewn onto his own. Waste nothing was also a good rule and a self-explanatory one at that. But take nothing of no use? 10k found that one hard to implement, especially when it came to days when he found something entirely useless, but very much worth taking. The little heart pin he carried, a keychain that said 'Jeff', and most recently, and best of all since it was edible, a box of cake mix. 

He'd been carrying this box of strawberry-flavored Betty Crocker powder that he hasn't even opened upwards of six months now, just waiting around for the right time. It was entirely foolish, even if he cooked up a cake somehow, it wasn't like a cake was nutritious, or an easily transported food, or worth it at all. But see, he'd always had a cake for his birthday. Without fail. And with his third birthday in the apocalypse, 16th birthday total, right around the corner he wasn't about to skip that tradition. 

Sure, he knew he wouldn't be able to tell the date when it came up, but he'd decided that the first rain of spring was close enough, and whenever that day came, he'd make a cake. 

A smile comes to his face as he watches the world from the safety of a rooftop. Z's shamble, and wind blows debris across the ground, scattering the remains of what was once a civilization. The sky starts to grow dark, and his smile only grows when a drop of water strikes the ground.

He was really looking forward to this cake.


End file.
